R5
R5 is a band that features Ross Lynch, his brothers Rocky and Riker, his sister Rydel, and their friend Ellington Ratliff (he usually goes by "Ratliff"). Ross plays rhythm guitar, Rocky plays lead guitar, Riker plays bass, Rydel plays keyboard, and Ellington plays drums. Ross usually sings lead with his siblings on back-up, but in some songs, Rocky, Riker, Ratliff, or Rydel would take the lead. History They have been performing together since a young age but, Ellington wasn't added to the band until the Lynch family moved to California from Colorado and met him in a dance class in 2009.Rocky taught Riker and Ross how to play guitar, and also taught Riker how to play bass. Rocky writes and produces a majority of the songs, while Riker co-writes a lot of them. R5 performs concerts mostly in California because that is where they are from. In May 2012 they went on a West Coast Tour and performed all around the western part of the United States. With Ross being on Austin and Ally, they have gotten a large amount of new fans and new oppurtunities and are now signed with Hollywood Records and have shows planned in the East Coast and in Canada in addition to those in California. Their fans are called the R5 Family and a large amount of the R5 family can be found on Tumblr and Twitter. R5 has been recording songs for a long time and usually uses them in their videos on Youtube channel called R5TV. (Found on Riker's Youtube account (RikerLynch) and the Official R5 account (officialr5.) Though, since they've been signed, they've been professionally recording original songs set to be released on a full length album set out for release in fall 2013. They previously released the Ready, Set, Rock EP on iTunes but they took it down. For now, they have a single on iTunes called "Say You'll Stay R5 also do the music for Austin and Ally on the full tracks, but are however not seen on the show. Though, they are seen in the Heard It On the Radio music video. Two of their original songs, Crazy 4 U and What Do I Have To Do, are available as bonus tracks on the''Austin & Ally Soundtrack.'' On February 19th, 2013 they released their second EP 'LOUD'. The songs on the EP include: LOUD, Fallin' For You, I Want You Bad, and Here Comes Forever. On August 20th, R5 released their next single called Pass Me By. Their first full-length album, Louder, was released on September 24th. Songs Austin & Ally Soundtrack *Crazy 4 U *What Do I Have To Do? Loud EP *Here Comes Forever *Loud *I Want U Bad *Falling For You Disney Holiday Playlist *Christmas is Coming Louder Album *Pass Me By *One Last Dance *Cali Girls *Falling For You *Here Comes Forever *Love Me Like That *Aint No Way We're Going Home *Forget About You *If I Can't Be With You *I Want U Bad *Loud *Here Comes Forever (Acoustic Version) *Loud (Acoustic Version) *I Want U Bad (Acoustic Version) *Fallin' For You (Acoustic Version) Disney Holidays Unwrapped *Christmas Is Coming (Acoustic Version) Category:Musical Artists Category:Bands Category:Austin and Ally